


love me, I love u...

by SCOREFirrree



Series: Mickey/Ian songfic's [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCOREFirrree/pseuds/SCOREFirrree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow smile stretches over his face as Mickey stared at Ian, sitting on the bench at the dugout. The sun reflecting off his face. He has a certain brightness. A welcome, home like feeling to him. Warmth that builds up to where it feels like you're gonna explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me, I love u...

**Author's Note:**

> _Beyonce - Dangerously in love_

_Baby I love you_

 

_You are my life_

 

_My happiest moments weren't complete_

 

_If you weren't by my side_

 

_You're my relation_

 

_In connection to the sun_

 

A slow smile stretches over his face as Mickey stared at Ian, sitting on the bench at the dugout. The sun reflecting off his face. He has a certain brightness. A welcome, home like feeling to him. Warmth that builds up to where it feels like you're gonna explode.

_With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome_

He's the only person good enough to get out of this piece of shit of Southside Chicago, the only person worth leaving.

He's the reason I feel, feel alive. Fuck, he maybe even makes me happy. Makes me think that maybe I can make something of myself, makes me think I can get out of this shit hole, free from Terry.

___

 

_You are my raindrops_

 

_I am a seed_

 

_With you and God, who's my sunlight_

 

_I bloom and grow so beautifully_

 

_Baby, I'm so proud_

 

_So proud to be your guy_

 

_You make the confusion_

 

_Go all away_

 

_From this cold and mixed up world_

 

Ian watches Mickey, sitting on a car across from him, covered in blood.

How far they've come, shit how far Mickey's come. Ian wonders if Mickey knows how amazing he is, how much he keeps Ian together.

"What?" Mickey said with a small smile. Ian just shook his head with a wide smile, eyes full of pride.

"What you smiling about?" Mickey said and chuckles, smile growing, eyes brighter.

Ian kissed his head whispering "Your free, your free, I'm so proud of you." Mickey nods. "Okay." He said.

Ian knows Mickey understands what he means. He's free of hiding, free to be himself, free from Terrys hold.

___

 

_I am in love with you_

 

_You set me free_

 

_I can't do this thing_

 

_Called life without you here with me_

 

_'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you_

 

_I'll never leave_

 

_Just keep lovin' me_

 

_The way I love you loving me_

 

Mickey woke up to a pitch black room, the light from the window serving more as a night light and turns around, facing Ian. He remembered what happened only hours ago.

Ian is his 'kick you in your ass' type of person. His fucking push towards doing things he didn't know he could.  
Mickey smirked. Whether it's dangerous or fucking fantastic.

Ian freed him, in his own bat-shit crazy way.Ian's changed, fuck he's still changing. Hell even he's changed. Good or bad though... It's still them.

 

___

 

_And I know you love me_

 

_Love me for who I am_

 

_'Cause years before I became who I am_

 

_Baby you were my man_

 

_I know it ain't easy_

 

_Easy loving me_

 

_I appreciate the love and dedication_

 

_From you to me_

 

The thing about Ian is he can see the good in the most fucked up situation, in the most fucked up person.

Fucking annoying cause a lot of these dirt bags don't deserve shit. Not an ounce of Ian's acceptance that he walks around giving free of charge, no questions asked.

It's also the part of Ian that looked passed the things he did and said. Ian's not perfect, he's done the same.

That's the part of Ian who fights for what he wants until he can't.

___

 

_Later on in my destiny_

 

_I see myself having your child someday_

 

_I see myself being your husband_

 

_And I see my whole future in your eyes_

 

_Thought of all my love for you_

 

_Sometimes make me wanna cry_

 

_Realize all my blessings_

 

_I'm grateful to have you by my side_

 

Ian didn't think that they would actually get this far. He knew he loved Mickey. Before he joined the army, he knew there was a possible chance that Mickey loved him.

For him to still be here...want to be with me, after I left, shows that.

Mickey's his protector. Whether it's from geriatric pedophiles, Terry, Svetlana, or anyone else who tries to use me or hurt me in any way.

He's always been there.

Always on my side, never against me. Regardless of whether i'm wrong, or right.

Mickey Milkovich is the best it's ever going to get. No one could ever come close to the amount of Mickey's worth to me. Hell, a lot of people would never do half of the thing's he's done for me.

Ian smiles at Mickey's sleeping form, and kisses his forehead. "Thank you" he whispers.

___

 

Mickey walks into the Milkovich house exhausted from having to deal with Russian whores all day. Walking into the living room he hears Ian in the kitchen talking. He walks past him and grabs a beer out of the fridge. "Hey man, you won't believe the day I had with those fucking cumguzzlers. The fuckin-" Mickey realized that Ian hasn't noticed him yet.

He's dancing by the stove cooking fucking casadias, moving around with headphones over his ears. Out of nowhere he starts to fucking sing. "Cause I am in love with you, you set me free! I can't do this thing called life without you here with me. 'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you. I'll never leave! Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me."

Ian turns around and see's the shocked look on Mickey's face. "Hey! That's you." Smiling he goes back to singing.

'Cause that's what happens now in the Milkovich house.  
___

 

_Every time I see your face_

 

_My heart smiles_

 

_Every time it feels so good_

 

_It hurts sometimes_

 

He wonders where he would be if he had rolled the dice and was left without.

Mickey watches Ian laugh at something on tv and he feels a tightness in chest, thinking about how it would've been if he had missed out on Ian.

Having Ian...is what made everything easier.

The only person who makes him feel so good, so alive.

___

 

_Created in this world_

 

_To love_

 

_To hold_

 

_To feel_

 

_To breathe_

 

_To live you_

 

Ian feels like he and Mickey we're created for each other. Soulmates.

They were there to experience everything with each other. Intensely. Freely.

To be who they are and who they wanted to be through each other.

___

 

_Dangerously in love!_

 

_Im soo in love 'cause you set me free!_

 

_I Can't do this thing called life without you_

 

_No no no no_

 

_Just keep loving me!_

 

_'Cause im in love with you, Im in love with you!_

 

_I cannot do it, I cannot do anything without_

 

_you in my life_

 

_Holding me_

 

_Kissing me_

 

_Loving me_

 

_Dangerously..._

 

 

Mickey bites at Ian's lips tasting blood on his tongue and starts to roughly push him down on the bed. Ian laughs and grabs onto Mickey's arms to stop him "Wait, wait." He says with a huge smile. Grabbing Mickey's face between both hands he slowly kissed him and pulls back, staring into Mickey's blue dazed, wild eyes. "I love you. You've always cared, never judged me, protected me, loved me. I'm really in love with you." Ian said smiling softly but looking demented.

Mickey nods looking around the room before settling his gaze back to Ian's eye's, chest heavy and eyes glistening, he swallows hard. "I'm in love with you too, Ian." He said hoarsely and then crashes his lips to Ian's.

_I love you_


End file.
